Vampire Detective
by xxnunxxcan
Summary: kyuhyun seorang detective yang tiba tiba menjadi vampire . kyuhyun memecahkan berbagai kasus kliennya sementara dirinya juga memecahkan mystery dirinya sendiri .
1. Chapter 1

fanfiction ini diremake dari sebuah drama korea yang berjudul vampire detective dan di remake denga judul yang sama,ada beberapa adegan yang dipotong dan dirubah sedikit .

prolog

title l: vampir detektif

Pair : kyumin

cast : cho kyuhyun

lee sungmin

choi siwon

other cast : donghae lee (adik Sungmin)

kim kibum (siwon girlfriend)

park jong soo (yo na)

zhoumi

kim jong hoon (yesung)

kim heechul

henry lau

shim changmin

rating : T +

(setiap chapternya banyak peran/nama nama baru)

Genre: fantasi, misteri dan humor

summary : kyuhyun seorang detective yang tiba tiba menjadi vampire . kyuhyun memecahkan berbagai kasus kliennya sementara dirinya juga memecahkan mystery dirinya sendiri .

warning : Gendeswitch, typo (s), bahasa TIDAK sesuai EYD.

PROLOG

 _"_ _malam adalah sebuah kehidupan . energy yang ada saat malam hari lebih luas dari kekuatan cahaya . Dan saat ini,lebih provokatif . seperti sekarang,kegelapan menembus kita . jauh kedalam tubuh kita."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Termotivasi karena kesengajaan tak berujung dan keserakahan . Ini meneguhkan dan menggetarkan hati kita . Dan kita tidak bisa menolaknya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lima tahun sudah berlalu tapi kyuhyun masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas kejadian dimasa itu . banyak nyawa yang harus berkorban dan karna kebodohan dan ketidak tahuanlah yang membuat mereka terjerumus dengan lingkaran dunia hitam ._

Halo^^ saya penulis(?) baru disini . sebagai kyumin shipper akut saya berinisiatif untuk mencoba dunia menulis dan akhirnya saya menjatuhkan pilihan saya di ffn ini^^ semoga kalian bisa menerima cerita saya karna menurut saya,drama ini pas banget sama kyumin dan entah kenapa dari episode awal saya udah kepikiran buat nulis dengan pair kyumin . semoga kalian berkenan utuk meriview ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Title : Vampire Detective

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Other cast : Park jong Soo

Kim kibum

Lee Donghae

Kim jong Hoon

Kim heechul

Shim changmin

Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Summary : kyuhyun seorang detective yang tiba tiba menjadi vampire . kyuhyun memecahkan berbagai kasus kliennya sementara dirinya juga memecahkan mystery dirinya sendiri .

Warning : Gendeswitch,typo(s),bahasa tidak sesuai EYD .

fanfiction ini diremake dari sebuah drama korea yang berjudul vampire detective dan di remake dengan judul yang sama .

Anisa Jung

.

.

.

Present

-Kasus Satu-

 **Kehidupan malam**

" **Malam adalah sebuah kehidupan . Energi yang ada saat malam hari lebih kuat dari kekuatan cahaya . Dan saat ini, lebih provokatif . Seperti sekarang, kegelapan menembus kita . Jauh kedalam tubuh kita ."**

Kyuhyun tengah melawan segerombolan penjahat di sebuah lorong . Kekuatannya sungguh diluar kewajaran seorang manusia, dengan satu pukulan bisa membuat sang lawan kalah telak .

"Si-siapa … kau?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang sudah tersungkur jatuh ketakutan . Matanya terbelalak saat melihat iris mata kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi merah pekat .

" **Termotivasi karena kesenangan yang tidak berujung dan keserakahan . Ini sangat meneguhkan hati kita . Dan kita tidak bisa menolaknya ."**

kyuhyun mengelurankan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'Vampire Detective'

 **[lima tahun yang lalu]**

Kyuhyun berusahan memukul Zhoumi sekuat tenaga, tapi usahanya tiak begitu membuahkan hasil . Keduanya sama-sama berusaha untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain . Saling memukul satu sama lain, tapi akhirnya Zhoumi lah yang menjadi pemenannya .

"Gwenchana?" Henry mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuhyun bangun . Kyuhyun meggeram tertahan .

"Mungkin lain waktu aku akan mengalahkanmu Mimi-ge ." Kyuhyun menyengir

"Tentu Kyuhyun-ah . Aku tidak ingin selalu mengalahkanmu ." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan diangguki oleh Henry .

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Zhoumi-ssi, Henry-ssi kalian dipanggil oleh dekan ." Ketinganya mengangguk dan segera bersiap ke ruang Dekan .

. . .

Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dn Henry mengenakan seragam kepolisian mereka dengan lengkap . Henry yang wajahnya begitu khawatir terus menggenggam liontinya yang berbentuk matahari .

"Apakah kau sangat khawatri?oh! lihat liontinmu sudah mau luntur ." Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana . Membuat kekhawatiran Henry sedikit hilang .

"Aku sangat gugup . Mungkin ini bisa dibilang kebiasaan hehe ." Henry menyengir lebar membuat kyuhyun ikut tersenyum tanpa mereka sadari Zhoumi melihat keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan .

"Hey! Kenapa kalian terus bermesraan eoh?Cepat masuk sebelum dekan marah kepada kita ." Akhirnya dengan langkah cukup tenang kyuhyun membuka pintu lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Henry dan Zhoumi .

Cklek

Mereka bertiga langsung berbaris didepan sang dekan, Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kewajah sang dekan yang sedikit agas cemas saat melihat beberapa file ditangannya .

"Mulai sekarang, kalian bertiga akan mengambil bagian dalam operasi khusus . untuk itu, kalian perlu masuk ke sebuah organisasi krimina rahasia . Aku meminta kalian untuk melakukan upaya terbaik untuk operasi kali ini ." Jelas dekan

"Apa kalian siap?"

Hening

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya pada kalian . Apa kalian siap?"

"Ne siap! ."

. . .

Alarm darurat terdengar begitu nyaring di dalam gedung . Kyuhyun berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah ruangan dan bergegas mencari seseorang yang membuatnya berdebar dalam beberapa bulan tersebut .

Kyuhyun menghampiri Henry dan membantu membuka ikatan tali yang membelit tangan Henry .

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Henry dengan raut wajah khawatir . Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Henry, dirinya masih sibuk melepas ikatan pada tangan Henry .

"Kita harus segea pergi dai sini . Ayo! Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membuang waktu ." Kyuhyun menarik tanag Henry dan mereka bergegas pergi dari gedung tersebut .

Ting

Kyuhyun dan Henry masuk kedalam lift . Tiba-tiba Zhoumi masuk ke dalam lift tersebut . Zhoumi masih mengatur nafasnya dan mnyenderkan punggungnya . Kyuhyun memeluk Henry berusaha menenagkan Kekasihnya tersebut .

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan segerombolan orang yang sudah siap menghajar Zhoumi,kyuhyun dan juga Henry . Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi langsung menghajar para segerombolan orang tersebut .

"Mimi-ge bawa Henry bersamamu, aku akan mengurus ini ." Kyuhyun berteriak dan Zhoumi menganggu dengan cepat .

"Aku akan mengambil mobil . Kau harus bertahan kyuhyun-ah! ." Zhouimi berteriak dari arah kejauhan .

Kyuhyun terus berusaha memukul segerombolan orang tersebut, dengan susah payah kyuhyun bangkit . Selang beberapa lama, mobil yang dikendarai Zhoumi dan Henry muncul . Kyuhyun berlari berusaha menghindar .

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya secara perlahan, matanya sesekali melirik ke belakang . Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Henry dengan keadan baik-baik saja .

"Henry-ya gwenchana?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Gwenchana ." Jawab Henry begitu dinngin .

Kyuhyun yang bingung menatap Zhoumi dan Henry secara bergantian 'Aneh' batinnya .

"Henry-ya wae?" Kyuhyun segera menarik pergelangan tanagn Henry . Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan sikap Henry dan Zhoumi .

"Aku takut kyuhyun-ah . Kita sudah mensabotase misi ini ." Henry menatap kyuhyun dengan dingin . Matanya berkilat penuh dengan kebencian .

"Hey .. Tidak apa-apa . Kita akan menyerahkan posisi kita jika mereka mmintanya ." Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Henry .

"Hyung jalankan mobilnya dengan cepat ." Perinyah Henry pada Zhoumi, mobil berjalan dengan cepat .

CKIITTT

Cklek

Bruk

Henry berjalan dengan keluar mobil dengan tergegsa-gesa . Kyuhyun ikut keluar menyusul Henry . Langkahnya ia percepat saat melihat Henry semakin jauh .

"Hery-ya Tunggu! Henry-ya ." Kyuhyun berteriak . Setengah berlari

"Kau mau kemana?Ayo kita kembali ke mobil ." Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Henry tapi Henry mencegahnya .

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran .

"Ah baiaklah . Pakai ini,kaua akan kedinginan ." Kyuhyun melepas jaketnya dan memekaikannya kepada Henry .

"Kyuhyun-ah ." Henry memanggi Kyuhyun begitu lirih, mengambil pistonya dan mengarahkannya ke Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perlakuan Henry . Matanya terbelalak saat jari mungil Henry mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya .

"Mianhae ."

DOR

DOR

DOR

. . .

Tbc .

Mind to review?

Hallo^^ saya kembali lagi disini T.T cukup lama saya meniggalkan ff ini T.T hampir tiga bulan lebih-_- dan gada yang menuggu ff saya ternyata . Saya cukup sedih karena hanya empat orang yang meriview T.T uhuuu tapi saya berterimakasih untuk yang sudah bersedia meriview ff saya . Saya cukup terharu dengan review kalian #kecup manja# sebenernya yg baca lumayan banyak T.T hampir 60 org lebih tapi saya cukup berterimakasih kepada siders #kecup terimakasih juga untuk teman-teman sayang yang sudah mendukung mood saya ini . tunggu Kelanjutannya okay^^kritik dan saran saya terima.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Title : Vampire Detective

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Other cast :

Park Jong Soo

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Heechul

Shim Changmin

Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Summary :

kyuhyun seorang detective yang tiba tiba menjadi vampire . kyuhyun memecahkan berbagai kasus kliennya sementara dirinya juga memecahkan mystery dirinya sendiri .

Warning : Gendeswitch,typo(s),bahasa tidak sesuai EYD .

fanfiction ini diremake dari sebuah drama korea yang berjudul vampire detective dan di remake dengan judul yang sama .

Present

Kyuhyun terus mempercepat lari di Treadmill miliknya . Peluh membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya . Sesekali meremas rasa nyeri didadanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dokter melarangmu untuk berolahraga dengan keras, tapi sepertinya kepalamu lebih keras dari batu" Siwon berkacak pinggang melihat Kyuhyun mulai meminum beberapa butir pill yang berada di meja naskas .

"Hm" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sambil mengelap keringat diwajahnya .

"Ck! Cepat bersiap" Decak Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sibuk dengan kameranya .

"Eodiga?" Kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan pandangan bertanya .

"Sudah kubilang kalau kita harus bekerja hari ini" Decak Siwon

Kyuhyun mengekori langkah kaki Siwon, tapi Siwon yang merasa di perhatikan hanya menggeleng lalu mulai menatap Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah .

"Kau? Kenapa selalu menggunakan celana olahraga setiap hari huh?" Tunjuk Siwon kearah celana training milik Kyuhyun, lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke ruangan miliknya .

"Kita bukan detective kelas B . Kita detective tingkat tinggi, Detective Swasta" Ucap Siwon penuh percaya diri .

kemudian dirinya menarik Kyuhyun keruang ganti miliknya . Siwon mulai memilih beberapa pakaian untuk Kyuhyun pakai, sesekali kepalanya menggeleng melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dengan baju keberasan . Sedangkan sang empu hanya bisa mendengus melas . _Hyung-nya memang selalu seenaknya_

. . .

Entah pekerjaan apa yang Siwon maksud, tapi mereka –lebih tepatnya siwon terus mengamati seorang Ahjumma berusia 40 tahun yang sedang menggandeng Pria 25 tahun . Matanya terus fokus memfoto sang bidikan .

"Kau terlalu banyak mengambil foto Hyung" Dacak Kyuhyun menatap malas Siwon .

"Hey! Kita mendapat Jackpot" Seru Siwon saat melihat sang Ahjumma tengah berciuman . Siwon terus memfoto sampai akhinya Sang Ahjumma tersebut menyadari keberadaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun .

"Yaa! Berani sekali kau mengikuti diriku" Teriak sang Ahjumma sambil berlari berusaha medekat ke mobil Siwon dan Kyuhyun .

Siwon sedikit menengok kearah Ahjumma tersebut dan berkata "Oh Nyonya camistrimu dengan cucumu sungguh hebat!"

DRRTTT DDRRRTT

"Ne yeoboseo? ."

" … "

"Hmm arraseo ." Siwon menutup line telpon "Kita ada pekerjaan ." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai menancap gas .

. . .

Keduanya telah sampai ke tempat tujuan . Bergegas menuju kelantai 3 flat yang cukup rapih dan bersih tersebut .

"Sudah datang rupanya." Detective Park mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada . Keduanya membungkuk lalu mulai masuk kedalam flat .

"Korban berusia 45 tahun . Namanya Kim hyun Sook, meninggal karena sesak nafas . Tapi kamar tidur dan pintu depannya terkunci,tidak ada tanda-tanda siapapun menerobos masuk . Kunci rumah ditemukan di tas korban" Jelas Detective Park

"Kira-kira kapan waktu kematiannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah kamar sang wanita pembunuhan tersebut .

"Waktu kematiannya antara pukul 22.00 – 01.00 minggu lalu . Saat itu suaminya sedang pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis . Ini menjadi kesus pembunuhan dimana tersangkanya belum diketahui" Jelas Detective Park

Setelah menerima sedikit penjelasan dari Detective Park, Kyuhyun mencoba menganalisa dengan cepat kronologi pembunuhan ini . Sangat aneh jika meninggal hanya karena sesak nafas, pasti ada yang mereka tidak ketahui 'batin Kyuhyun'

"Detective Park, kebetulan ada pemadaman listrik ketika korban meninggal, bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit membuat Detective Park menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya tanya .

"Oh, itu hm aku hanya menebak saja . Ada banyak lilin diruang tamu, itu sebabnya orang yang dekat dengan korban yang menggunakan kacamata dan merokok secara teratur" Tutur Kyuhyun, kembali berjalan melihat-lihat ke arah dapur .

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disini." Siwon bergumam sesekali mengelus dagunya .

"Aku belum terlalu yakin, tapi sebelum korban meninggal temannya kebetulan berkunjung disini . Namanya Choi Jae Kyung" Detective Park memberi Kyuhyun selembar foto .

Mereka bertiga langsung bergegas menuju kamar Kim Hyun Sook –korban- mencari hal yang mungkin saja mencurigakan . Kyuhyun mengecek bawah tempat tifur milik Hyun Sook . Matanya sedikit berubah warna karna melihat bekas korek api dan sedikit bekas goresan darah .

"Jika itu wajah teman yang akrab . Teman itu pasti bisa masuk ke flat ini tanpa kesulitan apapun . Dan jika dia berniat melakukan pembunuhan, dia bisa menyiapkan senjata ." Kyuhyun mulai membayangkan teman yang korban "Jae kyung menyergap hyun Sook saat hyun sook lengah . Dan Bang! Ia menjerat lehernya menggunakan tali ." Kyuhyun menunjukan beberapa gambar bekas jeratan tali di leher Hyun sook

"Jika ini pertarungan antar wanita maka itu kan menjadi pertarunagn yang sangat mudah ." Gumam siwon dan diangguki oleh kyuhyun .

"Itu sebabnya pertarungan mereka dimulai dari ruang tamu, lalu ke kamar tidur . Sementara itu kacamata si penyerang terjatuh karna korban jatuh ke tempat tidur. Karna penghilatan si penyerang yang buruk ada senter didalam ruangan tapi ia tidak bisa melihatnya . Dan menyalakan korek api untuk menemukan kacamatanya dibawah tempat tidur" Kyuhyun berjongkok, menyibangkan selimut yang menutupi tempat tidur tersebut . Dan ternyata disana ada bekas korek api .

Kyuhyun mulai berdiri, matanya menatap kearah jendela yang kebetulan terbuka .

"Dan sebagai hasilnya, Dibawah tempat tidur ada bekas korek api . Kemudian si penyerang mengambil kunci rumah dan tas korban lalu berjalan kelur" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar flast tersebut dan berdiri tepat di depan jendela .

"Penyerang kemudian memasukan kunci rumah dan tas melalui jendela samping" Lanjut Kyuhyun membuat Detective Park dan Siwon hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya .

"Lantas, apa yang menjadi motif pelaku melakukan pembunuhan?" Ucap detective Park

"Sebetulnya aku juga pensaran, tapi disini aku hanya menganalisa saja bukan? Itu adalah tugasmu untuk memecahannya" Ucap Kyuhyun dan pergi meniggalkan Detective Park dengan pandangan Shock . Langkahnya di ikuti oleh Siwon yang melambaikan tangan dengan Detective Park yang mendengus kesal .

 **Vampire Detective**

Keduanya telah sampai di rumah milik 'paman' Siwon . Siwon masuk lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya . Mata keduanya terbelalak saat mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang makan . Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling bertatapan, dan dengan terburu buru mereka mendekat ke arah suara gaduh tersebut .

"Hai" Sapa wanita cantik dengan tubuh mungil . jangan lupakan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun sempat tertegun .

"Jangan kaget, tanganku memang di takdirkan untuk menjadi kunci" Wanita cntik tersebut melambai lambaikan tangannya membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali tersadar .

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku eh?" Mata Siwon menyipit . Melirik perabotan yang mungkin saja akan dibawa kabur oleh wanita di depannya ini .

"K-kau tidak mengingatku?" Tanya wanita tersebut dengan shock "Kau ingat? Temamu pernah memasukan ku kedalam penjara" Tuturnya degan pandangan santai . Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya . Berandal sekali wanita ini 'batinnya'

"Hey! Aku ingat warna celana di dalam penjara . Tapi, aku tidak mengenali wajahmu" Siwon mendengus kasar . Bias bisanya wanita seperti dia masuk kedala rumahnya ini .

. . .

Ketiganya duduk dengan tenang . Kyuhyun duduk disamping Siwon dan Wanita tersebut duduk berhadapan dengan kedua pria tersebut .

"Jadi apa masalahnya nona …

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin"

"Ya, tentu . Apa masalah yang membawamu datang kemari?" Tanya Siwon

"Aku membunyai oppa, akhir akhir ini dia sedikit aneh . Satiap malam selalu keluat dan itu sangat mencurigakan . Dia selalu kembali dengan darah di pakaiannya" tutur Sungmin . Kepalanya tertunduk sedih mengingat prilaku sang kakak yang aneh .

"Aku rasa itu normal jika kakakmu menghususkan diri dalam penelitian darah" Tutur Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menganggukn kepalanya .

"Itu yang sangat aneh, belum lama ini kakaku berhenti dari pekerjaanya di rumah sakit . Aku sangat khawatir terhadapnay hingga akhirya aku mulai mengikuti dia . Diabertemu dengan pacarnya, dan pacarnya itu bertemu dengan wanita aneh . Bahkan dia juga memakai kalung yang aneh" Sungmin berkata . membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengerutkan alisnya .

Sungmin menunjukan foto yang diambilnya . Kyuhyun ctersentak kaget saat melihat kalung yag dik enakan oleh wanita tersebut . Kalung yang sama, yang digunakan oleh Henry . Kyuhyun teringat kejadiaan diaman dirinya ditodong pistol oleh Henry .

"Maaf nona, tampaknya kami tidak tertarik dengan pekerjaan ini . Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang' Ucap Siwon dan menarik paksa Sungmin untuk keluar dari rumah megah tersebut .

"Kami akan mengambil pekerjaan itu" Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon melotot tak percaya . Sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum senang .

Tbc.

halo~ Chapter 2 sudah update ya .

jangan lupa untuk meriview . Yang tak riview akan saya kutuk;v hoho

enjoy untuk chapter ini, kritik dan saran . Ingat! gunakan bahasa yang sopan!


End file.
